


You'll Pay For That

by Sutoritaimu



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutoritaimu/pseuds/Sutoritaimu
Summary: Trigger/Warning:  Sexual innuendos?A/N: @a-court-of-stydia deserves credit for this, she gave me most of the pick-up lines and inspired this one, hope you like it!  Also, italicised asterix is text messaging.





	You'll Pay For That

It was no secret that you and Jack had a flirty friendship, it was just the way you two were. This also meant that it was no secret that you were both into each other, except to each other, or so the rest of the team was concerned. You were both so wrapped up in the flirty friendship you both had that neither of you had the faintest clue that you were both into each other and the ‘flirty banter’ was a little more than that. If any relationship was true to the ‘love is blind’ quote, it was yours. Your flirtatious actions and word play with each other had not gone unnoticed by the team and it was annoying them that you both appeared to be oblivious to each other intentions.

It started with innocently flirtatious texts and escalated until you both ended up in bed together. You both decided to keep this from the team, mostly because you both knew that Matty would kill you both and probably transfer you out should she ever discover your indiscretion with Dalton, and you knew that the team would never let either of you live it down. So, for now at least, you both decided it would be easier and safer to not mention anything to anyone. This, however, led to a competition beginning between Dalton and yourself to send each other the best/worst pickup lines and one liners which you both could think of in order to get the best reactions out of one another… this lead to some… interesting pickup lines;

*Do your worst Dalton, I’m ready*

*Oh, darlin’, you will most definitely regret that*

*😉*

*When I get you home, I’m gonna make you like my lil toe and bang you against every piece of furniture in my house.*

You snorted. Out loud. This made Jack avoid eye contact and the rest of the team look at you curiously and Matty just out and out gave you a pointed look. “Sorry, misread a message,” you gestured to your phone, looking at everyone apologetically and trying your damndest to not blush. In your peripheral you could see Jack trying not to laugh. He was gonna pay for that later, in the meantime, however, you decided that you would keep with the theme and respond in kind;

*Baby, you make my palms sweaty, knees weak, arms spaghetti*

You expected it to be Jack’s turn to draw attention to himself, he LOVED Eminem (in a guilty pleasure kind of way), and he mentally praisingly cursed you for what you just did to his favourite Eminem song, but alas, you didn’t get the desired result you wanted. In all honesty, you weren’t about to let Jack off the hook that easily and quickly responded with;

*Baby, you must be from Tennessee, because you’re the only Ten I See 😉*

At this one, Jack just gave you a silent look which said, “really babe?” This gave you all the permission you needed to pull out the big guns, Jack Dalton was going to regret the day he didn’t take your mercy lines;

*Do you like Star Wars? Because Yoda only one for me!* - this one got a silent, appreciative head nod from Dalton, that wasn’t good enough, without missing a beat you typed out your next line;

*Call me Shrek, because I’m head Ogre heels for you!* - this one got the reaction you wanted. Jack clearly didn’t think you would stoop to calling yourself Shrek to one up him. This time it was your turn to avoid eye contact, you saw Mac roll his eyes, Bozer look between you both confused, Riley raising her eyebrow and Cage and Matty both looking slightly peeved.

You both took a break and while the team was being driven through the ‘classified’ town you were currently in, your phone buzzed in your pocket. It was Jack, due to the size of the cars the team had been split between two vehicles, boys in one and girls in the other. You were wary of opening your phone in the car with mind reading Cage and Jack’s surrogate daughter but your curiosity got the better of you;

*There are 265 bones in the human body. Want one more?*

*When I was walking by, I noticed you stalking, so… What’s up?* - your reply was instant, you had been thinking about pick-up lines all day.

*What is a nice girl like you doing in a dirty mind like mine?* Apparently, you weren’t the only one who out to win this war;

*My name’s Y/N. Just so you know what to scream later*

This made all communication go dead for at least half an hour. You both feared and was thrilled by the thought of what ‘revenge’ Jack would have planned for you once you made it home, assuming Jack was willing to wait that long.


End file.
